


Heat

by LittleSammy



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSammy/pseuds/LittleSammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her partner has mentioned it so often, Ziva decides that she wants to watch 'Body Heat' with Tony. Tony, on the other hand, isn't so sure that this is a good idea. And yeah, this is very much NOT safe for work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> **setting:** after "Short Fuse" and yes, spoilers for that episode. 
> 
> **warnings:** Two grown people, having very grown-up fun. Don't read this while you have company, unless you want said company involved.

At the end of the day, Anthony DiNozzo wasn't entirely sure what to make of this particular one, and even the extensive hot shower just didn't want to help in getting his jumbled thoughts sorted.

On the plus side they had solved the case, even though that had technically happened the day before. But his hunch about bomb squad girl had been right after all, which was a highly cool bonus feature that carried over well into this morning.

On the minus side, he'd been kicked off the cover of the recruitment brochure and that kinda sucked. 

On the plus side again, Gibbs had been even less happy about that and he didn't seem too thrilled with being the new poster boy himself. On the _very_ plus side, Tony had heard him yelling at Vance even down in the bull pen.

On the minus side, he hadn't shown enough _integrity_ to be on the cover. 

He closed his eyes and let the hot water pound down on his neck. Yeah, being kicked out stung after all, and that surprised him a bit because in the end he didn't mind all that much. Which he didn't really get himself. 

For some reason that he couldn't put his finger on he had never felt entirely comfortable with the whole situation. Yeah, some part of good ol' Tony had cheered and been downright thrilled by the brochure thing and the life-size cutout and all that jazz. But a bigger part of him was almost... relieved that it had fallen apart, and that part of him was back to breathing a little easier now.

He raised a hand to rub his neck and soothe the bite of the hot water a bit, then reached for the shower gel while he tried to relax his tense muscles. It was harder than usual and some things still bothered him but his mind didn't really want to go there, so he closed his eyes and continued his mental list of ups and downs and inbetweens.

Plus side, Ziva had been eerily nice to him the whole day. She'd even bought him snacks and hadn't remarked once on his habit of gulping them down like a starving mutt.

Okay, he wasn't sure yet if that actually qualified as a point for the plus side because he knew she'd come up with a way to make him repay that attentiveness soon. Also, it creeped him out a bit. It was almost as if Boba Fett suddenly started being nice to you - it was a nice change for sure but so far from normal that it was just as far from healthy in the long run.

But Ziva playing mother hen wasn't entirely on the bad side of things and it had served to keep him in an almost bearable mood so he decided to only start worrying if it she was still nice to him come Monday morning.

Minus side, he just hadn't had enough fucking integrity.

He sighed and let his head fall back until the stream of water washed over his face. This was going to be a long night.

*** *** ***

Half an hour later he opened the bathroom door and yelped in surprise when he almost ran into Ziva. His partner had just reached for the door knob on the outside and Tony almost raised a hand to clutch his chest dramatically. The only thing stopping him was the realization that he was only covered by a towel slung low around his hips, and since it wasn't exactly the biggest towel in the world it was easy to dislodge by sudden movement.

"Jesus!" he gasped, staring at Ziva wide-eyed. 

She didn't back off like he had expected her to. For a heartbeat, she almost seemed to lean further into his personal space, and her nostrils flared while she breathed in his fresh shower-scent. His eyes widened even more at that unexpected move, not sure what to make of it. She was too close for comfort while he was definitely too close to naked, and his fingers clutched the corners of the towel tighter.

"What are you doing here?" he pressed out after a moment. His heartbeat pulsed harder, as if it couldn't quite decide whether it wanted to pound out of surprise or the sudden feeling of being caught in the middle of quite inappropriate thoughts. "Scare a man to death, willya..."

"Wine or beer?" She didn't react in the slightest to his surprise, and her voice said that she was in a lazy enough mood to just blissfully ignore her partner's bare chest in front of her.

"What?" He blinked and stared at her while his fingers dug into the corners of the towel and fought to keep him covered. And that was when he noticed how her gaze suddenly slipped a bit lower after all. How her eyes ran over his chest and took in his slightly damp and almost naked appearance as if she had seen him like this for the first time. Definitely not ignoring him.

"Beer or wine?" she repeated dreamily while she ogled him, and she sounded strangely patient as if she were talking to a particularly dense kid. "What do you want for the movie?"

He tried for a witty reply but in the end all he could do was blink slowly and stare at her speechlessly. 

"Depends on the movie," he finally said, and that grabbed her attention and curved her mouth into a sly smile. And then she moved even closer to him while she raised her hand, holding the DVD case she had taken out of his collection. He could almost feel the cloth of her blouse brush against his chest now, and it was more than enough to flip a certain switch for him instantly. His skin tingled with anticipation, and he swallowed hard. 

Oh, fuck. 

His breath came a bit faster while he stared at her smiling, inviting mouth, and it was suddenly so very tempting to go there, if only in his mind. It turned into a piece of hard work to watch her lips part and remind himself that a simple towel was not the best dress code for entertaining uncouth fantasies about his very observant partner.

And then said partner stunned him even more by suddenly not just peeking, but letting her eyes roam all over him openly. And very, very appreciatively.

"'Body Heat'," she murmured just when he was about to open his mouth and ask what was going on here. "William Hurt, Kathleen Turner, 1981, right?"

He swallowed, again. Her expression was no longer quite as neutral as it had been a mere minute ago, and right now he was almost tempted to drop the towel and see if she would continue her staring down south. And then her words really sunk in, and with the title of the movie a dozen scenes flashed through his mind, mingling with his partner's inappropriate proximity and sending a hot rush of excitement through his body.

"Oh no," he said, shaking his head and backing off slightly. His hand cramped almost painfully around the edge of the towel. "I'm not watching that movie with you."

Ziva's gaze dropped to his hand and then further down, following the line of his thigh that she could see peeking through the flaps of the towel. His body, having a mind of his own, ignored the uncomfortable feeling of being exposed and decided this could be a rather interesting turn of events. Tony suddenly felt his skin flush, and just when he contemplated whether stepping back further or leaning into her was the more interesting way to play this game, she suddenly smiled and tilted her head back so she could watch his face. 

"Why not?" she asked, her voice bemused and relaxed and far too inviting to make him feel comfortable. And he wasn't sure what to say for a moment because all the reasons were ones he certainly couldn't say out loud. Not with him wearing just a towel and with her being close enough to hurt him. Or fuck him.

"I just won't," he said and brushed past her, trying to lose some of the intimacy. Because this was dangerous territory, especially if Ziva was feeling flirty enough to stare at him like she did now, as if she were hungry and he a particularly tasty sandwich. Because there was no way in hell that he could sit there and watch Kathleen flaunt her perfect little tits with Ziva right beside him. Because if he did he'd have to wonder if hers looked just like that, given that they were almost exactly the same size. Because he couldn't sit there and watch Kathleen go down on William and not ask himself if Ziva did that, too. Because he could hardly make it through that movie without a serious hard-on even on the days when he was just bored and tired. And because tonight he was very far from bored and tired.

"Oh," she said behind him, and he wanted to groan because he could almost hear the bemused smile she gave his back. "Well, then. It's a real shame to take these two perfect pastrami sandwiches back home with me."

He turned his head and stared at her over his shoulder, his brows drawing together in suspicion. "You bought me food?" he asked. "Again?" And not just any food. Pastrami. She knew he'd kill for a good pastrami sandwich.

Ziva's mouth twitched slightly while she nodded. "Just how you like it," she purred, and for a second he wasn't even sure if she was still talking about food. 

He blinked, turning back towards her slowly while his brain tried to weigh the different temptations and briefly went into a list of pros and cons again. "Okay," he agreed eventually. "But there'll be no mocking of the movie."

"I'd never--" Ziva began but Tony just glared at her until she sighed and raised a hand in the parody of an oath. "No mocking."

"Not even the pornstache," he added grimly while he went to his bedroom to get dressed, leaving a slightly confused Ziva behind.

"The what?"

*** *** ***

"Beer," he called back into the living room. He didn't bother to close the door behind himself while he dropped the towel and put on a pair of sweats and his old OSU shirt. If Ziva was in the mood to put the flirts on him, she could very well deal with the results.

She stood beside the couch when he came back, looking very calm, composed and relaxed. And yet, there was a slight flush to her cheeks that hadn't been there before, and when Tony gave her his charmer's smile it brought the blush to full bloom. Tony blinked while he took the beer she offered him, momentarily confused to see that Ziva was even physically capable of blushing, but then something clicked in his mind and his grin deepened. Oh yeah, she _had_ peeked. Naughty girl.

He tapped his bottle to hers, then went through the room to kill the lights while Ziva sat down and unwrapped the sandwiches. 

"Movie-style?" she asked, watching him curiously, and he grinned while he flopped down on the couch beside her, taking his sandwich from her.

"Needs to be watched like this," he said, taking a big bite and closing his eyes in bliss while flavors invaded his mouth. God, she hadn't been kidding, just like he liked them. He sighed and licked his lips for a second, basking in spices. 

When he opened his eyes again he found Ziva watching him with a strangely fond smile. "I should have brought popcorn then," she said, the softest hint of teasing to her voice, and he laughed.

"No, no, this is perfect," he replied and took another bite to prove his point. "And I meant you can't watch this kind of movie without the right feel to it. Glaring light doesn't cut it. It needs intimacy."

She tilted her head and watched him curiously, and there was that speculative expression again as if she were going through the possible interpretations of his words.

"Huh," she finally said and settled back against the couch, her index finger coming up to tap her lips.

*** *** ***

 _'I know what you're doing,'_ he wanted to say. _'You're still trying to cheer me up.'_ He glanced at her sideways and didn't say it after all.

*** *** ***

"That... moustache..." she began when William Hurt turned around to face the camera for the very first time.

Tony raised a hand and wriggled his index finger at her. "No mocking," he reminded her. "Not even the pornstache."

She mumbled something rude in Hebrew and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

*** *** ***

He looked at her once more when things got more heated on the screen, just to gauge her reaction, and it surprised him to see her eyes fixed on the plasma this time. Her lips were slightly parted, just a bit. Just enough to make him think about how it would feel to shove his tongue between them, and that thought sent another unexpected rush through him that was even more intense than the things happening onscreen right now.

Tony knew that this was the exact moment when Kathleen lost her panties and her co-star shoved into her for the first time of many. He knew it from the sounds alone. He's certainly seen the movie often enough. But he's never seen it while watching Ziva. He has also never seen Ziva get all hot and bothered like this before, with her breath quickening and her expression suddenly so far from neutral that it's a bad turn-on.

"You alright?" he asked and watched her jump slightly despite the low voice. His cock twitched when she turned her head to look at him, her eyes wide and dark, her lips still parted.

"Yes," she said, slowly, as if her thoughts were trapped somewhere else entirely. "Yes, of course."

She glanced back at the screen and Tony stared at the curve of her neck and suddenly had to control the urge to bury his face there and inhale her scent. He wondered if she would stop him if he tried.

*** *** ***

Her breath picked up more speed soon, and Tony felt torn between watching Kathleen getting off while William pounded into her from behind and watching Ziva, getting turned on by it.

The decision only took the fraction of a second, though. Kathleen sat on his DVD shelf, ready and waiting for him anytime he wanted her. Ziva was only here tonight.

*** *** ***

She opted for a bathroom break once the scene was over and Tony used the moment to adjust himself, trying to make his... involvement a little less obvious. It was tempting to call for a timeout himself and take off the edge before it got out of hand, but jerking off while Ziva was still around? No way. She'd know.

When she came back after a short detour to the kitchen, bringing more beer, she looked flushed even in the flickering light from the plasma, and he cocked his head and watched her face with new interest. She looked as if she'd been throwing water into her face to cool down.

*** *** ***

The mood between them was strange when the end credits rolled, and they settled for cleaning up and sharing a last beer in mostly silent companionship. He still caught her looking at him every now and then, and each time his pulse did strange things to him.

His body kept playing tricks on him, too, rearing up with interest whenever she came a little too close or looked at him a little too long. If she noticed she didn't show.

*** *** ***

They weren't in the mood for talking, and since they had never allowed themselves the level of intimacy that would make none-talk interesting, Tony eventually accompanied her to the door while Ziva took her coat.

He reached for the door to hold it open for her when she turned around to face him, and because he was directly behind her he suddenly found himself up close with her, her face tilted up towards him, her tempting lips parting. His body jumped to sharp attention while he watched her try to speak and then hesitate again, like they had both done so many times before. Her tongue flicked out, touching her lips, and god, he wanted to be inside her so bad right now.

"Thank you for the movie, Tony," she murmured in the end, and he leaned into her without really noticing it. His hand was still pressed against the door, and there wasn't much space between them, just barely enough to keep breathing without touching. "I can see why you... treasure it..."

Her playful voice trailed off and he watched her face but this time her expression didn't give anything away. And yet... He tilted his head as if to kiss her, maybe her lips, maybe just her cheek, and that made her take a slightly less controlled breath. 

"It's not about the sex," he said, and he watched in fascination how her skin tightened under his breath while she leaned back against the door.

"It's not?" she asked, staring at his mouth.

It took an effort to keep his hand to himself and not brush the hair out of her face. Touching her probably wasn't a good idea. Touching her was not something he should start right now. Not if it was required to stop again.

"It's about wanting something even though you know it's bad for you," he said, his voice low and his eyes holding hers, watching her while she caught the unspoken double meaning. _Like us._ "He knows she's bad news for him. He knows it from the moment he drives her back home but he still breaks a frigging door to get her. And he knows she's going to get him into trouble, every single second he spends with her. But he can't leave her alone. He needs to have her anyway."

He watched Ziva swallow, and he realized that he was getting almost painfully hard now because whatever was going on here, hell, he felt just like William Hurt had moments ago. He needed it to happen, and he needed it bad.

"And her?" Ziva murmured, slightly breathless in her own way, and Tony clenched his hand to keep the desire under control that urged him to reach for her blouse and rip it open. "She just used him."

"No," he heard himself reply, even though he wasn't quite sure if what he heard really was his voice. "She picked him for being bad news and because he was an easy target. But that wasn't all it was for her. She wanted him just as bad. When I saw that movie the first time it was the thing that really got to me. I had no idea that a woman could want it as bad as she did."

Ziva watched him silently, holding his gaze. He laughed, breathless and a little needy, and the rough sound brought her attention back to his mouth.

"Ah, heck. Maybe it was just the sex," he murmured. "There was a time I got hard whenever I heard a damn wind chime."

Taking a deep breath, Ziva stepped to the side, leaving his personal space while her eyes flicked to the side. And Tony couldn't help thinking that this line had given her an image that was far more vivid than what she had bargained for.

_Oh god, just come back here and let me fuck you, please, I promise I'll make it worth your while..._

"Goodnight, Tony," she said softly, and he opened the door and watched her leave while he was asking himself why the fuck he was letting her run off like that, again. And then he closed the door and leaned his forehead against it while he closed his eyes. The wood was cool against his heated skin but by far not cool enough to get his spinning thoughts back under control. 

"Night, Zi," he muttered while he listened to her hesitant steps and called himself an idiot. 

God, he should have tried to kiss her at least. She wouldn't have hurt him, not tonight, not the way she'd been looking at him the whole time. She...

And then the pounding of his pulse got so loud and overwhelming that he could no longer control the urge to open the door and run after her. He needed to try at least, and if it turned out that he had totally misread her, heck, she'd slap him around and he'd brush it off with a crude remark about guys being easily excitable, but if he hadn't, if she actually wanted him to go for it...

Ziva jumped when the door opened again in her face, and he realized with a start that she hadn't left after all. That she'd been standing on the other side of the door, much like he had, fighting her own urges.

His eyes widened and she mirrored him, her breath coming in short pants suddenly.

"Do you--" He lost the words he'd never had, not sure what he really wanted to ask her, but Ziva knew anyway, and so she just said "yes", breathless, horny, mirroring his need.

He reached for her then and touched her cheek, and he had visions of that damn movie again because he was testing the waters just like William had, to see if she would really go with the flow or shove him away after all.

But Ziva wasn't Kathleen Turner, and she certainly didn't just turn her cheek demurely into his palm as a subtle hint. Ziva jerked as if she had been shocked by his touch, and then she just fell into him and he suddenly found her pressed up tight against his chest, her arm wrapped around him, her nails digging into his neck hard.

He met her mouth in mad hunger and shoved his tongue between her lips until she moaned for him, and he tried to be careful but she urged him on and this was not the time for gentle, this was the time for urgent and hard and mind-numbing, and so he backed her up against the opposite wall, pressing into her and stealing her breath. And she didn't object, oh no, sir, not Ziva. Ziva gasped into his mouth and shifted her legs until he could press his thigh between hers, and then she dragged her fingernails hard down his neck. He grunted and gave in to the urge he had suppressed before, his hands gripping the hem of her blouse, ripping the fabric and revealing her body to him.

Her breath hitched in her throat and she clung to him tightly while his hands went for her breasts. He felt her shudder hard as he touched bare skin, and then it hit him that she was really naked underneath that shirt, that she'd been sitting there beside him all the time with no bra on, and god, he wondered how often she had done that to him before. He tore his mouth from hers with a groan and leaned down to suck her nipple. Perfect, so much better than Kathleen's and just made for his mouth. 

He sucked her harder, and Ziva trembled, her head falling back against the wall. Her hips moved against him involuntarily, and he couldn't ignore the tempting offer for long. His hands went for her belt while he slid down to his knees, and she knew what he wanted to do, of course, so she made a soft sound deep in her throat that could have been a protest because they were still out in the hall after all. He didn't really care though because her body translated the sound as clear affirmation, and she didn't push him away when he ripped her pants open, and she didn't kill him when he pulled them down, just a little, just enough so he could get his hands into them and -- _god, yes._ He just stared at her smooth, shaven skin for a moment, feeling awed and slightly dumbfounded. And then he leaned towards her, pressed his face into her and breathed in her heady scent for a moment. Another, more urgent shudder ran through her, and that was when Tony grabbed her ass and held her still while he slid his tongue between her legs.

His name was a harsh sound pressed through her teeth, and he felt her almost doubling over from the sudden sensation, but he didn't let go, just licked her harder. Taste exploded across his tongue once more, and god, he knew that he could just keep doing this for hours and die happy afterwards. Her zipper scratched his cheek and there was hardly any room to maneuver with her legs trapped by the pants like this but he didn't mind, and from the sounds she was making, neither did Ziva. 

Her body shook harder suddenly, and for a second he thought she'd come right there for him. Then he realized that her fingers where tight in his hair and she was trying to pull him back up to his feet. He obeyed grudgingly because he'd rather have finished her, but when he pressed into her again and jerked his hips against hers, he was rewarded by a rough, barely controlled sound deep in her throat.

"What?" he asked, his hands finding their way under the remnants of her blouse and exploring her while his thigh was busy riding her hard.

"Neighbor," she gasped, and her fingernails dug into his neck once more.

The sting shifted his focus painfully, and now he heard the jingling of keys that indeed announced his elderly neighbor just about to round the corner. His neighbor, who was a very stern, very sweet and, coincidentally, a very catholic lady. Tony groaned and rested his forehead against Ziva's for a heartbeat while he tried to still his body's involuntary movements against hers. 

"Hi, Mrs. Mancuso," he said eventually and turned his head to give his neighbor his best and most innocent smile while he tried to make sure that there weren't too many indecent Ziva spots visible. Thankfully, her blouse and his body covered most of what was going on.

"Hello, Anthony," Mrs. Mancuso returned eerily cheerful, her face coming around the bag of groceries, and Ziva pressed her face into his chest, trying not to laugh. "And hello, young la-- oh, is that _you,_ Ziva? My, that's certainly a nice surprise!"

He felt Ziva twitch against his chest before she turned her head and smiled at his neighbor while trying to look as harmless as possible. "Good evening, Mrs. Mancuso."

Mrs. Mancuso's smile turned brilliant for a second while she took in the rather unexpected turn of this particular partnership, and for some reason Tony was suddenly dreadfully sure that she'd show up soon with one of her famous strawberry cakes to grill him about it over coffee and cake.

"You've lost a button there, dear," she smiled gently, and both Ziva and Tony looked down out of reflex to stare at the torn blouse.

And then Ziva chuckled and tilted her head, and while Tony was still reeling from all of this, she grasped his hand and guided it up the side of her body that Mrs. Mancuso couldn't see from where she stood.

"Yes. Anthony's been trying to help me find my... button," she said, and while his hand closed around her breast he could have sworn that she had just giggled.

His palm rubbed her nipple out of reflex, and she kept smiling, but he felt sudden heat rush through her skin. And god, this was ten times wrong, but his cock still jumped at the sensation, and all he wanted to do was fuck her senseless now and make her scream, and he wouldn't have cared if the whole block had been watching.

"Yes, yes, he's always helpful like that, isn't he?" his neighbor chattered happily, and he felt Ziva turn her face into his neck again to hide her laughter.

"You know, Anthony," Mrs. Mancuso continued conversationally. "You might want to take the search party inside. Because Mr. Mancuso is right around that corner, and his heart isn't the best these days."

Sure enough, there was a telltale wheezing coming up the stairs now. And while Tony still tried to gather his scrambled thoughts, his sly old minx of a neighbor suddenly _winked_ at him and said, "He sure isn't used to the sight of such lovely buttons anymore."

He felt Ziva shake against his chest now, trying to hold back the laughter bubbling up inside her, and he flicked his hand under her shirt and pinched her nipple, hard. She jumped and flinched but still had to fight to suppress silent laughter, and Tony bit back a groan.

"We'll do that, Mrs. Mancuso," he pressed out with a somewhat forced smile. "Have a good night."

"You too, Anthony," she chattered happily. "Oh, and you, Ziva, of course. Such a pleasure to see you. You should come by more often."

Ziva raised her head to nod at his neighbor, watching the elderly lady until she had vanished into her apartment, leaving the door ajar for her husband.

"You really should," Tony found himself saying, and Ziva tilted her head back and gave him a brilliant, sexy, seductive smile that felt like the best reward ever.

"Maybe I will," she murmured, running her hand down his side, "come more often."

Tony groaned and grabbed her ass to pull her up against his body and get her back inside.

*** *** ***

She didn't squeal or giggle when he threw her onto the bed, and even though he knew she had never been like other girls, it still surprised him a bit. Being Ziva, she merely kicked off her boots and concentrated on getting naked, and he was only too willing to help her. She raised her hips and shoved her pants down, and he grabbed the legs and pulled. That left Ziva with her legs up in the air, her feet coming to rest against his chest after he had peeled her out of her jeans and socks, and god, the smile she gave him while she flexed her toes against his pecs was a real brain killer.

He ran his hands up her calves and she bent her legs slightly while he leaned over her. And then he reached the backsides of her knees and ran his fingertips further down her thighs, and that made Ziva close her eyes and her body grow lax.

"Yes," she murmured, and the soft shudder that ran through her made him think about just leaning over her now and burying himself into her as deep as he could. He didn't, but it took a lot of willpower.

She opened her eyes lazily when he grasped her ankles and set her feet down on the edge of the mattress to get out of his own clothes. There it was again, that strangely appreciative expression flicking across her face, and it made his pulse beat hard and fast to know that she was looking at _him_ like that. 

Her eyes widened when he dropped to his knees again beside the bed, his hands coming up to her ass to pull her close enough so he could lean over her just enough to reach her with his mouth. For a second she looked at him as if he were nuts, and he wanted to laugh because she had expected him to go for the straightforward fucking. And yeah, it was tempting, but it was even more tempting to drive her a little nuts herself. To make it more than just good for her.

And so he pressed his mouth to the inside of her thigh, high up where her skin was so incredibly soft when he ran his tongue across it that he nearly lost himself in the sensation.

"Ungh," she pressed out when he rubbed his face against her flesh, and her back suddenly arched in shameless invitation. "Tony, please--"

She gasped and he raised his head, watching in fascination how she lay there with her eyes closed and her hands digging into the sheets, and it was so easy to follow her plea then, to press his mouth to her and suck her and run his tongue over her again and again until her whole body tensed with the delicious sensation and the desperate need for relief. 

Soft tremors began to run through her, and he felt the muscles in her thighs twitch against his cheek, felt her tighten up. He slipped two fingers into her, and that made her tense as if she'd been shocked. Her hand came up to dig into his hair, grabbing the strands a little too hard, but Tony didn't care, he just needed her to get off.

She gasped again, saying "please" once more and then again and yet again, and he twisted his fingers inside her and sucked her harder, and that was such a small thing that it turned out to be just enough. She suddenly shook hard underneath him, and the unintelligible noises out of her pretty mouth made him grunt and lick her again. He felt her clench around his fingers and he kept sucking her until her body came down from the high. And even then he stayed inside her, pressing his lips to her smooth flesh, feeling hot and stunned and overwhelmed and a little like he had just come along with her.

"Oh god," he heard her whisper, and a fresh shudder ran through her, and for some reason he couldn't help the smile that suddenly threatened to split his face. He raised himself above her, settling on top of her, and his arm went around her waist so he could pull her along with him into the middle of the bed. She laughed weakly, her arm going around his neck while her thighs clenched around his hips, and for a second he was tempted again to push himself into her now and go for his own release. But then she raised her lips to his and kissed him, and he got deliciously distracted by that and returned the kiss. And for some reason that got her even more breathless than before.

He drew back eventually to look at her, to search her face for something he wasn't sure about himself, and Ziva blinked and smiled at him lazily while she ran her fingertips over his lips. And that was another invitation he couldn't pass up, and so his tongue flicked out and played with her fingers, tickling them, drawing them into his mouth until he sucked her again, just not quite as intimately as he had earlier. And she gasped and watched him, and he felt her heartbeat that had barely calmed down go right back up again, hammering against his chest.

"Tony," she murmured, and he let her fingers slip out of his mouth and turned his head to kiss her hard instead, his tongue invading her mouth and stealing her breath until she moaned and he felt her fingernails dig into his shoulders once more. And then Ziva's fingers, slippery with his own spit, closed around his cock and stroked him a few times, slowly, lazily, and that's how he found himself inside her after all, and this time it was him who pressed out her name through clenched teeth. And he found himself repeating it, again and again, and then once more when she lost it a second time. And then, when he finally came, her body beneath him and all around him and her hands in his hair and her breath in his face, her name was on his lips again. And this time he didn't even notice it.

*** *** ***

"Tony," she murmured later when her head was resting on his chest and he had been close to drifting off to sleep, and he gave a small grunt in reply and pried his tired eyes open again. It was worth the effort because now he could see the curves of her body, sprawled all over his sheets and his own body, and god, he could really get used to that sight. She really needed to come over more often.

"Yeah?" he said when he realized that she wasn't giving him the question her tone of voice had implied, and that made him curious.

She hesitated again, and he felt her fingernails draw little patterns on the back of his hand while she tried to work out what was going on, in her own head and between them.

"Do you really think we are... 'bad news' for each other?" she finally asked, quietly, hesitantly, and he found himself stunned by the sudden seriousness of it all.

"We used to be," he replied carefully, and for a second he felt her tense against him. "But that was before, right?"

She didn't ask what exactly he meant by before, and that was just as well because he wasn't sure he could have defined it for her anyway. She just kept running her fingertips all over the back of his hand, thinking furiously, taking her time before she sighed eventually and laced her fingers with his.

"Right," she murmured and settled against his chest more comfortably. 

So, that was it. The right answer for a change and not the one that made all hell break loose between them. Tony closed his eyes, turning slightly so he could press his nose into the mass of her hair. She smelled like magnolia, and her name stumbled over his lips once more, very quietly and almost unnoticed, just before he fell asleep.


End file.
